versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Lantern (Alan Scott)
Alan Scott '''was the first individual to ever bear the name of '''Green Lantern '''during the Golden Age of DC Comics in the 1940's and is a founding member of the Justice Society of America. Background Thousands of years ago, a mystical "green flame" called the Starheart fell to Earth in Ancient China as a meteor. A voice in the flame predicted that it would act three times: once to bring death, once to bring life, and once to bring power. For the first prophecy, a lamp-maker crafted the green metal of the meteor into a lamp. In fear and as punishment for what they thought sacrilege, the local villagers killed him, only to be destroyed by a sudden burst of the green flame. For the second, in modern times, the lamp came into the hands of a patient of a mental institution who fashioned the lamp into a modern train lantern. The green flame restored him to sanity and gave him a new life. For the third, by 1940, after having already fulfilled the first two-thirds of this prophecy, the Starheart fashioned itself into the form of a meteoric metal lantern which fell into the hands of Alan Scott, a young railroad engineer. Saving him from the wreckage. Upon doing so, at the Lantern's mental direction, Alan fashioned a ring from it that allowed him to tap the Starheart's great power. Perhaps influenced subconsciously by the Starheart's history, Alan adopted the identity of Lantern Green Lantern. Unlike others who bear the name "Green Lantern," Alan Scott's power does not come from the Guardians of the Universe, but from the Starheart, a magical entity once imprisoned by the Guardians. He adopts a colorful costume of red, purple, yellow, and brown, becoming a crime-fighter in his first adventure, defeating the crooks who caused the accident. Alan would then go on to become the founding member of the Justice Society of America and is its second chairman. Stats '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(The source of his power, Starlight is comprised of all the chaotic magic in the universe. Seals a multiversal rift. Defeated Etrigan. Damages Mordru. Repeatedly stated to be the most powerful human alive) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Reacted in a nanosecond. Keeps up with Jay Garrick. At least comparable to Hal Jordan and other Green Lanterns) Durability: Multiverse Level+ Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Telepathy, Intangibility, Invisibility, Willpower Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification and Absorption, Regeneration, Immortality Intelligence: High. He has been an active crime-fighter for decades, and a leader figure in the JSA. In his civilian identity, he is an engineer and the owner of a broadcasting company. Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Starheart Empowerment: Alan controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain the predominate amount of magic they had gathered in the universe. After the destruction of his ring by Extant, the long-term proximity to the energy has left him able to direct the green flame and its attendant constructs by sheer willpower alone. Green Lantern has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating solid objects allows him to make simple weapons, entrapment devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. It has been discovered that Alan's body is composed entirely of green flame. * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Projection * Enhanced Senses * Flight * Force Field * Hypnosis * Immortality / Decelerated Aging * Interstellar Travel * Invisibility * Phasing * Photokinesis * Superhuman Strength * Teleportation Equipment * Starheart Power Ring Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * He was said to have enough energy to destroy the solar system while he was dying * When Eclipso stole some of the Starheart he was able to kill the Spectre, this wasn't the full extent of it's power either, because Alan was still alive and in control of a portion of it * Constructs and maintains a massive city on the Moon * Hal feels the Green Flame through his auto-shield * Helps the Spectre fight a Japanese Dragon God * Easily restrains Kyle Rayner * Smashes Neuron on to a pillar * Destroys Solomon Grundy * Restrains Gog * One-shots a Kryptonian * Smashes the 5D Imp powered-Humanite * Defeats his son, Obsidian not once, but twice * Fought on equal footing with Mordru * Fights the whole Justice League and Justice Society with his constructs Speed/Reactions * Travels into hyperspace * Intercepts Liberty Belle and Baroness Blitzkrieg * Travels from the Moon to Earth in a very short time * Follows a radio wave along with Hal Jordan, without warping Durability/Endurance * Contains Black Adam and Atom Smasher * No sells attacks from Supergirl and Power Girl * Blitzed by Jesse Quick, is unaffected * Transports himself and some teammates through a black hole * Unscathed by a barrage of nukes Skill/Intelligence * Is one of the first of Earth's Green Lanterns * A founding member and became second chairman of the Justice Society of America * Along with the rest of the JSA, fought Ragnarok in another dimension to prevent the destruction of the universe * Worked with Batman to find and capture the "Made of Wood" copycat killer * Helped Jack Knight save an innocent incarnation of Solomon Grundy, called Solly, rest in peace * During the Underworld Unleashed event, he teamed up with other heroes to rescue his wife's soul * Was the White King of Checkmate and convinced China to lift its ban on the organization by capturing a Kobra traitor * Was one of the heroes who resisted Darkseid's control of earth during the Final Crisis event * Defeated the super terrorist Scythe as payback for paralyzing him Weaknesses * His energy is mostly ineffective against wood Sources * Alan Scott | DC Database * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Green Lantern (Alan Scott) | Reddit Respect Thread * Beware His Might! Alan Scott Lights Death Battle! | Deviantart (Alan Scott Bio by Dyanamo1212) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Heroes